


somehow it seems

by Raine_Wynd



Series: Assorted Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: Falling in love can be a gift.
Series: Assorted Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144844
Kudos: 1





	somehow it seems

somehow it seems like there  
should be more to life  
than this:  
like I should have some gift  
because I woke up  
when I shouldn't have  
some mystical alarm clock  
buzzed that it was time to get up  
and face another day  
and somehow everything was  
never the same  
again

somehow it feels like there  
should be more to love  
than this:  
as if my heart was a stocking  
left half empty  
on some Christian holiday  
I know I did more  
than my share of good  
this year  
and I don't believe you  
when you say  
you were never a Magi

7/5/99


End file.
